


Testing

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Lorna's not sure Drifting is a good idea, not after Liam was killed while they were Drifting.
Relationships: Lorna Crowley/Tess Greymane
Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'favorite AU'. I picked Pacific Rim.

"Are you sure about this, Tess?" Lorna asked as they approached the Drivesuit room for the Test Pod. "We don't know what's going to happen."

Tess grabbed Lorna's arm and gently drew her to a stop not far from the door. "Lorna, don't let the whispers get to you. Just because you were Drifting with Liam when he--"

"I don't care what people like Godfrey say," Lorna interrupted before Tess could finish the thought. Losing Liam was bad enough. Losing him while Drifting-- "I still have nightmares about it. I don't know if--"

Lorna stopped and shook her head. Sliding her hand down to grasp Lorna's, Tess told her, "We won't know what will happen in the Drift until you actually Drift with someone."

"Right. Let's do this." Nodding, Lorna squeezed Tess's hand and led her into the Drivesuit room.

Suiting up was familiar, even though it'd been years since Lorna had last done so. They stepped into the Test Pod and Lorna moved to the right harness. Over the comm, her father asked, "You sure about this, Lorna?"

"No, Father, but we _need_ more jaegers," Lorna replied, stepping into the harness.

The voice that replied was deeper, more gravelly. "And you, Tess? You're sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be, Father," Tess replied, glancing over at Lorna. "I can't stand back and watch the kaiju kill our people anymore."

A third voice responded, female this time. "We can't stop you, Tess, just, please be careful."

"Of course, Mother." Tess rolled her eyes expressively at Lorna.

Krennan Arranas interrupted then, "Ready, Ladies?"

"Yes, Krennan," Lorna replied, putting her helmet on.

Tess did the same. "Ready, Krennan."

"Very well," Krennan answered promptly. After a short pause, he added "Initializing handshake in 3... 2... 1... now." The rush of memories both familiar and unfamiliar wasn't new to Lorna. Some of them were hers and some were Liam's. Now, there was a third set: Tess's. She didn't get lost in them, but pushed through the rush to focus on the present and Krennan's voice in her ear: "Right hemisphere coming into alignment. Left hemisphere... Tess? Tess!"

Lorna twisted in her harness and saw Tess staring straight ahead, horror on her face. Realizing that Tess wouldn't hear her outside the drift, Lorna focused on calling her back from within the drift. Eventually, Tess's hands jerked and she turned her head to look at Lorna. Smiling weakly, she said, "Thanks, Lorna."

"Tess! What happened?" Genn demanded via the comms.

Grimacing, Tess reported, "I followed the Rabbit, Father. Sorry."

"Both hemispheres are in alignment," Krennan announced. " Neural handshake is strong and the neural bridge is holding."

Lorna glanced at Tess and thought about what she'd sensed before withdrawing her awareness of Tess. _She loves me?_


End file.
